She of the Fellowship
by santa maria
Summary: Legolas and OFC Her only family is Aragorn, she accompanies the Fellowship for parts of their journey and love finds her. After Return of the King she then goes on to live with Aragorn and Arwen, but for how long?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkine's genius only hope that I could be half as great. I do own all original characters, places and ideas. (Disclaimer applies to all chapters)  
  
Author's Note: Our heroine joins the fellowship for parts of their journey- and finds love, please review!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Early this morning the Fellowship had set out from Rivendel and after traveling all day the hobbits were more than ready to set up camp and have a good meal. Legolas stood a few yards away from the spot the rest of the fellowship had begun to set up camp and unpack a few things. His head jerked when he heard something coming in the direction they had been going.  
  
"Aragorn, I sense something is on our trail. It is not yet near enough to tell what it is."  
  
"You have much finer senses than I Legolas, go ahead and see discover it's direction and intentions."  
  
With those words Legolas took off on the path they had been following. He halted and listened to the sound; it is not a beast he thought, it is on two feet and walks lightly. Not lightly enough to be an elf but too lightly to be a human. Legolas saw movement ahead and hid behind a tree just short of a clearing the intruder was approaching. He gripped his bow and pulled and arrow from the quiver set it in place. He stroked the feathers on the back of the arrow waiting for their follower to come closer. After on more moment, Legolas leapt out from behind the tree, his arrow aimed straight at the heart of... a girl.  
  
She did nothing but gasp when she saw the elf pop out from behind the tree. She did not want to make any sudden movements afraid that it would put her in more danger than she was already in. Slowly she steadied herself and looked up at him, still breathing heavily.  
  
Who was this maiden, he asked himself, and why was she out here all alone. He kept his bow tight but softened his gaze.  
  
"What are your intentions?" he asked demandingly.  
  
She stared at him and did not answer, she pursed her lips.  
  
"You will not go any farther until I know you will bring no trouble to the company I travel with."  
  
"That is not for you to decide," she replied not wanting to reveal more than she had to, "I am sure the leader of you company would say otherwise."  
  
"Very well," lowering his bow slightly, "I will take you to my company, but one false movement and this arrow will seek you."  
  
She breathed deeply, why was he being so difficult? He took a step closer, and she countered his step back.  
  
"I will bind you hands behind you before we being our return," he said taking another step toward her.  
  
She put her hands behind her back and took another few steps away from him. "I will not be able to walk," she reasoned, "unless you will lift my gown before my feet so I do not trip."  
  
Legolas's eyes widened, he would not lift her gown for her, for one thing that was completely improper. "I will walk behind you then, with my arrow cocked."  
  
She nodded once in agreement and continued following the path toward the fellowship's campsite, Legolas with arrow ready, close behind.  
  
A/N Thank you for reading and please review!  
  
-a nice long chapter 2 is on the way 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A big thank you to all of my reviewers! Please keep reviewing. Myri78- The situation Aliana is in, is explained later in the story. Thanks to Bloomfan17- for my first review ever! CrystalMoonPrincess- The story will make more sense, as it continues.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
She could tell that they were nearing the campsite. She heard sound of little scurrying feet along with clanks and rustlings. Now that they were drawing nearer she was becoming nervous. Would he be angry with her? No, he couldn't, it wasn't fair to her. Over the last ten years Aragorn hadn't been around much; he never stayed in Rivendell for more than five days at a time, and most of those hours were usually spent with Arwen. Of course with her luck, Aragorn's most recent visit had been uncharacteristically lengthy, and she had missed it completely.  
  
She had arrived back in Rivendell merely hours after the Fellowship had left. Upon her arrival she spoke to Lord Elrond and learned of the Fellowship's task. Knowing that she was no more than half a day's walk behind them she decided to set out following them on her own. And where did that take her? Well, almost to Aragorn, and she would be there now, if it hadn't been for this rather stiff elf, she thought. He had been so cold toward her, an unusual trait for an elf to possess. When their gazes had met she had felt as if he were staring right into her soul, judging her to see if she was to be trusted. Her thoughts lingered on him for several more moments. She was being foolish, and shook her head to free her mind of these thoughts as they finally approached the campsite.  
  
She stopped abruptly as they entered the clearing. Her head quickly ticked back and forth searching for Aragorn and a wide smile spread across her face when she saw him.  
  
"Aragorn!" she shouted, not even thinking twice about the deadly arrow at her back. She leapt toward him. Aragorn spun around just in time to catch her in an embrace.  
  
"Aliana," he managed to utter, half in enthusiasm, half in confusion.  
  
"I had missed you too very much and I was terribly disappointed when I found out that I had missed your visit to Rivendell, and only by a few hours." Aliana spat before Aragorn could mutter anything else. Aliana loosened her grip around Aragorn's neck and shoulders, so her small hands were rested comfortably in his, she held them tightly. "Please don't be angry, I do not mean ill."  
  
"Of course you don't Aliana, but the quest I am on is too dangerous for you."  
  
"A matter that will be have to be sorted out very soon, if you ask me," replied a long bearded man.  
  
"Gandalf!" Aliana shouted and ran up to the wizard to hug him, "How are you?"  
  
"I'm just fine, my child, but you have managed to get yourself into quite a mess," he replied wrinkling his bushy eyebrows.  
  
Aliana's heart sunk, she had just come to realization with what she had done. She had basically run away without permission, traveled alone for two days, intruded on a secret quest, and left Aragorn in a tough position. He wouldn't send her back alone for he knew of the evil that lurked in the forest, but allowing her to join their quest would also put her life in danger.  
  
"Aliana, I wish I knew what to do. Perhaps if were could take a walk I could inform you about what you have just placed yourself in the middle of." Aragorn thought that having a chance to explain their situation to Aliana, without the rest of the company would be the best way to go about it; he did not want to embarrass her.  
  
"You have nothing to hide from us Aragorn," spouted Boromir. He had been leaning on a tree, but now walked over to where Aliana was standing. "We should decide together what shall be done." With that he placed his right hand on Aliana's right shoulder, so his arm was resting across her back. With his touch Aliana stiffened. Boromir smiled at Aragorn haughtily.  
  
Aragorn returned a distressed smile to Boromir and nodded. "Then we shall talk about it now, if that suits you Boromir." He motioned to Aliana, and she obediently and swiftly walked over to him and silently thanked him for summoning her away from Boromir with a smile of relief.  
  
After everyone settled themselves a fire was lit in the center of their circle, toward the hobbits, and then an unnerving silence fell over the company.  
  
Aliana sat on the ground next to Aragorn as ladylike as she could, legs together and folded to the side. Across from them sat four hobbits and a dwarf. The two twitchy hobbits and the rounder one sat on a log next to the dwarf, the fourth sat on the ground a few feet away from the others. He didn't look sad but rather, he looked thoughtful, Aliana could tell he was the Ringbearer. Next to the Ringbearer sat Gandalf on the same rock he had as earlier. On the other side of Aragorn sat the elf. His back was to a tree with his right knee bent and right arm laying over it. The elf's right sat Boromir with a pleased look on his face.  
  
The uncomfortable silence was at last broken by one of the twitchy hobbits.  
  
"Well, since we are all sittin here, I suppose we ought to introduce ourselves to the lady. My name's Merry Brandybuck." He said bowing to her, one hand in the air. "and this here's is-"  
  
"I can introduce myself well enough, thank you very much Merry. My name's Pippin, Pippin Took." He said grinning, looking quite pleased with himself, and bowing even lower than the first hobbit.  
  
"I reckon-ere-my-well-I'm Sam, my lady" He glanced at her between each word, wringing his hand, before awkwardly bowing. "This here's my master Mr. Frodo, but I becha he can introduce himself just fine and right no need for me to do it for him." He swallowed the end of his sentence.  
  
"I'm Frodo Baggins, but I don't think I need to tell you that. I met you before, on my way to Bree, you were traveling with a group of elves, weren't you?" His gaze was on hers and he searched her eyes for an answer."  
  
Yes, was all she could manage to get out, but her smile and familiar face was enough for Frodo. Aliana's presence soothed him, though he could not explain why.  
  
When Frodo had mentioned elves, Legolas had drawn his attention away from the sounds of the night and into the conversation. She had been traveling with elves, he thought, but she clearly was not one. She was almost a head shorter than himself, and her skin had not been able to resist the sun, and looked orangish-brown. She also somewhat resembled Aragorn, with dark wavy hair that reached down just past her elbows and her eyes were a deep brown. Her ears, he thought, if he could only see her ears, then he would be able to tell if she was of elven blood. But her ears with covered with her soft hair that flowed over her shoulder. He took his eyes away from her as Gimli stood and cleared his throat.  
  
"Since ya already know master Gandalf and Boromir here, I'll give ye my name lass. I'm Gimil son of Gloin, and happy to be of any service a dwarf can." With that Gimli sat back down and the company turned their eyes to Legolas, being the only unnamed member of the Fellowship left. Legolas realizing this turned to Aragorn and Aliana.  
  
"My name is Legolas, I am of the woodland realm."  
  
Aliana's jaw nearly dropped. Was all he had to say, no apology for being so rough toward her, no explanation for why he questioned her, well come to think of it, she half expected him to say nothing at all. Then she realized it would only be right for her to introduce herself now, but before she could open her mouth Aragorn spoke, "This is Aliana, she is the closest I have to family." He paused turning to Aliana. "Now, Aliana what do you propose we do with you?"  
  
Aliana felt the Fellowship's eyes on her; they were staring, waiting for an answer. She swallowed hard. "I do not mean to be a burden."  
  
"We don't mean for you to be a burden either" replied Gandalf.  
  
Aliana's eyes began to fill with tears; she held them in, she would not show weakness, not yet.  
  
"I suppose we only have two options," Aragorn said heavily "to escort you back to Rivendell- ", but he was cut off by Legolas.  
  
"That would cost us too much time, the peril would be too great, and it would delay is far too much," he said this without even talking his gaze off the fire.  
  
Aragorn was quite taken aback by Legolas's quick response, elves never said more than was absolutely necessary. "Let her come with us," suggested Boromir, "it might be useful to have a women along with us on a long... tiresome...lonely... journey."  
  
His words make both Aragorn and Aliana stiffen; they did not like the sound of his words, and were further made uneasy with a silence awaiting Aragorn's answer.  
  
"Can you cook?"  
  
These words made everyone jump back to reality, and they rung in everyone's ears.  
  
"Can you cook?" Pippin asked genuinely giving his question thought and importance.  
  
"Of course I can," Aliana found herself replying, she was desperate now for any reason to stay, "and I know what plants and berries make good spices and jams."  
  
Pippin grinned broadly and then nodded at the other hobbits, his expression insisting that she come along.  
  
"Well I suppose, there is no question then," Merry said to Pippin, "you and Sam were never much cooks."  
  
"I think I'm a fine cook, just for your information, and I was merely wondering for another reason for her to come along with us." Pippin smiled at his diplomatic answer and turned to Gandalf who then turned to Frodo.  
  
Frodo felt that everyone was again turning to him for an answer; he swallowed hard before turning to Aragorn. "I would like to have her along, but I do not want to put her in peril of which she does not know the strength." Aragorn drew his gaze away from Aliana and met Frodo's eyes, "do you think it fit for Aliana to travel with us?"  
  
That is the question Aragorn had been pondering all night. Would it be safe for Aliana to travel with them? She would be able to cook and wash and her company would brighten the hobbits' spirits. He had taught her how to wield a sword; she had in fact become quite good with it but he would have to give her lessons again. He would also never let her wander in the forest on her own. Yes, she would go with them.  
  
"Aliana," he said turning to face her, "do you promise to never walk in the forest on your own, and allow me to train you with a sword again?"  
  
"I do, I really do. Thank you Aragorn." She nearly reached out to hug him when she realized the emotion on his face. He was worried, worried for her. "I won't get into any trouble and I'll be sure to do the washing and the cooking for everyone here." She smiled at Aragorn and he returned it, but with a look of sadness in his eyes.  
  
Soon the camp was busy with it's usual nighttime preparations; the hobbits laid out their bedrolls, Gandalf sat smoking his pipe and Gimli and Boromir sat discussing tales of old. Aliana was assisting the hobbits in making their beds when Merry realized that she hadn't been carrying anything when she arrived in camp.  
  
"Won't you be cold?" he asked, concern in his voice.  
  
"I'll be fine master Merry, but thank you for your concern."  
  
"Here," he handed her a wool blanket, "I didn't really use it anyway, with my other blanket and my cloak and all."  
  
She smiled warmly at him, "Thank you very much, I wish I could repay you." She paused, biting her lower lip. "I know! What's your favorite meal?"  
  
"I do like Boisenberries, and biscuits."  
  
"Well, I don't know about the biscuits, but I bet I can find a good many berries tomorrow, and make a fine jam out of them if you like."  
  
Merry beamed.  
  
"So, master Merry, where do you suppose I should set up my bed?"  
  
Merry blushed at the question. "Well, us hobbits sleep close to the fire- it gets rather nippy in the forest at night- but not the bigger folk, they stay a few feet away switching watch throughout the night. I think it would suit a lady to sleep near to the warmth also, so you don't get too cold."  
  
"Would this be a good spot?" Aliana said nodding to the space next to him.  
  
"That's a right fine spot for a lady, such as yourself."  
  
With those words Aliana sat down next to Merry and began to make herself a bed. The noise of the camp slowly lessened into a soft murmur and Aliana's her mind was filled with fear and excitement, as sleep gently took her over.  
  
A/N: Please review! And don't worry there will be plenty of excitement in the next chapters. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm really sorry about the long wait but my computer had a bug. Anyway thank you all so very much for your reviews! I was also wondering if any of my readers here is willing to be my BETA? Just post me a note on the review board and I will contact those of you who are interested.

Thank you, thank you, thank you all of my wonderful readers and reviewers!!

Again, I am so so so so (etc.) sorry for taking so long. It won't happen again.

Chapter 3:

Aragorn woke early the next morning to relieve Gimli of his watch. He sat a few feet away from what used to be the campfire. Wrinkling his brow, he hunched over, settling his elbows on his knees and palm under his chin. _What am I going to do? I can't leave her unprotected, ever, not even for a moment._ He ran his hands through his hair_. I can't always be with her, I doubt Gandalf will be able to be with guard her either, and I would rather her be unaided than ever with Boromir alone. In fact, she needs to be protected from him. _He glanced around the camp. His eyes landed on Legolas. _Yes, Legolas. He would protect her; all I would have to do is ask. He might not be the most willing, but Legolas would understand the concern I have for Aliana's safety._

He would also have to explain to her that men of all races were not as kindly to women as he was. She had been brought up in a very sheltered life. She had only ever been around men who had completely respected her. She was going to have to adapt to being, and he hated to say it, subservient to men. They would expect it from her and he didn't want them to think Aliana's coming with was of no use. He would approach Legolas about Aliana's protection as soon as the camp woke up.

"Legolas," Aragorn motioned to Legolas.

Legolas pick up his quiver, slung it over his shoulder and retrieved his bow from his sleeping place before following Aragorn a few feet outside of the clearing. Aragorn began to pace and rubbed his beard with his hand. Legolas stood steadily with his hands folded in front of him, watching the anxious human.

"Legolas, I am very worried about Aliana. She has never had to survive in a situation like this, she is young and too innocently beautiful and with..." his voice began to grow angry.

"Boromir. You fear he will try to take advantage of her."

"So you realized how he acted toward her last night too?" Aragorn replied, worry in his tone, but at the same time curious of Legolas's motivation to notice.

"The filth in his grin bothered me alike."

"That is what I wanted to ask you about Legolas. I am very afraid for Aliana's safety while on this journey, not only because of Boromir but also the other dangers we all face."

"What are you asking of me Aragorn?" Legolas asked even though he already knew the response.

"I am asking you to protect Aliana. I want you to guard her, whenever possible."

"I will protect her no less than I would any other member of the company, and I-"

But Aragorn cut him off, "No, I'm asking you be a bodyguard of sorts. I want you to stay very close to her. As much of time as possible, I wish that she never be without you or I. And especially when I am leading the company, will you always have your guard up?"

Legolas could not believe what he was being asked to do. He would have to watch her every move, baby-sit her no doubt. Aragorn was asking quite a lot of him, but he knew that Aragorn would be too distraught to act reasonably if he had to worry about Aliana. He decided to accept only because he knew it would be the only way to put Aragorn's mind as ease.

"I will protect her no less than you would yourself."

"Thank you Legolas; I owe you more than you may realize."

"You are very welcome, but if I may ask, has Aliana given consent for me to... to not leave her side?"

Aragorn cleared his throat, "Well...I am going to approach her about it as soon as she wakes up," they heard loud chattering coming from the camp, "which I am guessing would be very soon." Aragorn placed his hand on Legolas' shoulder, "Thank you again."

They headed back to the clearing.

Aliana was busying herself with what she could to help prepare the company to leave. She looked about the clearing hoping to spot Aragorn so she could ask how to make herself useful. _I haven't slept worse in years, though I suppose I will get used to it soon._ She rose when she saw that Aragorn was not in the clearing. Her head jolted back and forth over her shoulders; her eyes desperately seeking his protection. Then she saw him and the elf, Legolas, emerging from the forest. Aragorn looked troubled and she walked over to them.

When Legolas saw Aliana approaching them, he busied himself away from Aragorn.

"How did you sleep last night Aliana?"

"Very well," she lied, "but Aragorn," she hastened, "what is in your mind? You always wrinkle your forehead in that way when there is something you have trouble finding words for something."

He sighed heavily. "Aliana, you know the place many women hold in most societies; they cook, and wash, and clean. I am sure you were very aware of this from the council last night." Aliana only waited for Aragorn to finish his thought. "You will be expected to do these things in order to ... 'earn your keep'"

"I've understood that on my own last night. Aragorn, what is it that really troubles you?"

"I do not want anything to harm you on our quest. I will not always to be right next to you when we are traveling, so I have asked one of the Fellowship to help protect you. He is doing me a great favor and I ask that you should not try to resist his protection. I have asked him to stay near you at all times, so do not think it curious if he does not leave within your earshot... Aliana?"

The whole time she could not believe that he was doing this to her. _Doesn't he think I can protect myself?_ "Why do you insist on treating me like a wondering child? I could do perfectly well without a guard."

"Aliana!" He was growing irritated, "you are too dear to me to lose. Please, try to see the position I am in. Legolas has agreed to help me and I don't want you messing that up. Please, let me protect you for once."

Aliana felt her heart sink; the last thing she wanted to do was ruin thinks for someone she cared for so much. _But, why the elf? He had been so uneasy toward me, he made me feel uncomfortable, and now he was supposed to protect me?_ However, she did not want Aragorn to go through anymore trouble than what he already had done for her. She let out a mental sigh as she realized that the elf seemed to intimidate Boromir. _Thank the gods for that!_


End file.
